Knowing
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: Brittany may not be book smart, but she knows that Kurt and Puck are made for each other.


**Disclaimer:** I own season one and the first half of season 2 of Glee on DVD. That's about as close as I'm going to get to owning this show.

Based on the word knowing from my story: Words of Their Lives.

[I started this forever ago and have slowly (very slowly) adjusting, fixing, and adding onto it. It is finally done :) ]

* * *

><p>I know I'm not the smartest person in the world, far from it. I don't get good grades or anything like that, but I know people and relationships. I knew that Quinn and Finn would never last the first time they dated, and aren't going to last this time, but Finn and Rachel will be together again. They will fight, but they will always get back together, because they are made to balance each other. I know that even though they aren't together right now Artie and Tina will be a couple again soon because as sweet as he is Mike is not what Tina needs and I love Artie, but he needs Tina and he'll see that. And I knew that as soon as I saw them together, although Puck was tossing Kurt into the dumpster, they are meant for each other.<p>

I don't understand how no one else sees that they are meant to be together. I've known this since the very first time I saw them together. Santana says I'm crazy because Puck isn't gay and is always an ass to Kurt, but I know they are going to be good for each other.

Puck needs someone who will take control from him and put him in his place, which Kurt has no problem doing. Kurt needs someone who will loosen him up and not be afraid to ruffle his feathers, and Puck does that on a daily basis.

If only they could see how right they will be together…

I had a lot of hope when Puck started to be nicer to everyone in Glee; I thought it was just a matter of time before they were boyfriends, but they refuse to say they like each other. And they do, I can tell. I see how they act around each other. Kurt gets this slight blush to his cheeks and is always glancing at him when he thinks no one is looking. Puck is always near him and doing stuff to get his attention in anyway he can.

I wish I was smart, then I could come up with some great plan to get them together. Santana won't help me because she said, "even though I love you, those two will never happen and I'm not helping you." So I asked Mercedes and she just gave me this funny look, laughed, and walked away. I've been going through the Glee club and they all either do what Mercedes did or shake their heads…

I'm on my way to ask Finn right now if he will help me. I know he wants Kurt to be happy because that's what brothers want for each other. But, I hope Kurt isn't home because when I go over to their house I always hang out with Kurt, not Finn and he might get jealous and I don't want that because I love my dolphin!

"Hello! Anyone home?"

_Maybe they just can't hear me knocking… The door's unlocked. Finn is probably in the basement and can't hear me._

"Finn? Finn? Oh, hi Kurt! Hi, Puck! Have you seen Finn? I need to ask him something."

"Britt… Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask Finn to help me get you two toge- I mean… help on a project… Yeah."

_That was close! Why do they keep looking at each other like that?_

"Um… He isn't home right now. He's at Rachel's house. Listen Britt, you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Santana. Okay?"

"I already told her I was asking Finn about my, uh, project, Kurt. I'm sorry."

"Honey, not about that. About Puck and I…"

"What about you two? You're just hanging- Why don't you two have shirts on? Is it a new game? Wait… Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"I knew it! I was right! And they all thought I was stupid."

_I knew they would be perfect together!_

"What do you mean you knew?"

"I knew you two would be boyfriends. I told Santana right after I saw you two standing together in freshman year that you would be together. She said I was wrong because you and her were kind of a thing or something, but I knew it! I've been trying to get someone in the Glee club to help me get you guys to notice that you liked each other, but no one would help… But, I guess I don't need it now!"

"How could you have known we would get together? The only contact we had then was him throwing me into a dumpster or into a locker."

"I don't know. I just knew. But I'm right and you can tell everyone I was right!"

"Britt, we aren't really ready to tell everyone yet…"

"But… Why?"

_Why wouldn't they want to tell people? It's a good thing!_

"… We just… Kurt make her stop doing the puppy dog face, you know I can't take when girls do the face."

"Britt, we just aren't… I mean… If Noah's ready to tell them…"

"What? I mean, if… if you want to…"

"It's settled then. You two are telling the club. I'll text them and tell them to come over!"

"I guess that means no sex, huh?"

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed it. For people who read my other story Glee: Our Lives Are Average I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been super busy with school. I should be adding another chapter soon though. :D<p> 


End file.
